


A welcome summer rain

by Taniushka12



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Rain, Sappy, yall this is sappy as hell this is your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: It catched her off guard, sometimes, the mere fact that he never felt something as simple as rain.(for the prompt “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”)





	A welcome summer rain

**Author's Note:**

> you know when someone sends you a prompt in those ask memes, but its something you're p passionate about and you get carried away? yeah well, I really like rain 
> 
>  
> 
> [[in tumblr]](https://freckles-like-stars-n-shit.tumblr.com/post/177951749556/21-for-minffel)
> 
>  
> 
> also i looked up rain quotes for the title and im screaming bc this one really fits

_Like a welcome summer rain, humor may suddenly cleanse and cool the earth, the air and you._

**Langston Hughes**

* * *

 

 It was hard to be Goddard Most Wanted, even if the worst was over (even if she still had nightmare, as everyone else) she knew that coming back home was still going to be a lesser layer of hell. Sometimes they had to run away, forced to hide for some time until the waters calm down, and this was one of those occations.

 Lovelace, Jacobi and Pryce, with Hera's help, already were on their hiding spot -an old summer house formerly owned by Minkowski's grandparents, before they passed away. She knew nobody lived there, mostly because she and by extension her husband technically owned it- while she drove her car with Eiffel on the shotgun. The heat was nearly asphyxiating, being on the rural part of town, mid summer, but _she_  at least knew that they both had worst and hotter days on the Hephaestus. This time around they had the wind of the running car too.

 The music sounded softly in the car, accompanied with the both distant and close thunder, and Minkowski looked over to her friend. Eiffel was uncharacteristically silent, looking at the window astonished.

 —What're you thinking? —She asked, genuinely curious. Talking about their thoughts wasn't something they used to do, but she thought some things could change for the better. He looked at her for a second before looking out again.

 —Nothing, I just... I've never seen the sky so... gray before, you know?

 She looked up, noticing not for the first time in their journey the progressively darker sky above them. It was barely 4 pm on a saturday summer day and yet it looked like the sun was setting up. She didn't have anything against rain, or storms, but she didn't like to be caught in one in the middle of the road.

 —Yeah, it's gonna rain any moment now... —She could see his smile out of the corner of her eye, and just raised her eyebrow as she drove as fastly as she could.

 Their peace didn't last long thought, as suddenly the car started to slow down, and as he helped her change the flat tire she felt with dread the sound of a few raindrops on the ceiling of the car. She quickly ushered Eiffel inside, starting the car as the rain started to get progressively harder and the muffled sound of it drowned the music. But as she hoped that the storm would pass without accident his companion spoke, nearly agitated, for the first time in their journey.

 —Wait, wait wait, stop the car!

 —What?? Why?

 —Renée, _please_  stop the car! I wanna feel the rain.

 —Doug, —She tried to not snap at him, but she still looked at him like he was crazy—, we're in the middle of a storm -a thunderstorm!- and you wanna _stop and **feel the rain**?_

 —Yes!

 She kept driving some more, holding his pleading stare as she tried to make sense for such request. The day was hot and sure, the rain was probably cold, but as far as she knew Eiffel wasn't the kind of guy that just went to stood under a storm as the wind's mercy. That being said, there was no rain in space (at least, not a regular water based rain), and...

 Oh... Right...

 A heavy sigh resounded inside the vehicle as he started smiling, that tentative yet winning smile he wore the very few times he won an argument, and she parked the car on the sideway. In no time he took off his security belt and opened the door, jumping outside before cursing.

 —It's cold!

 —Yeah! What did you expect! —Their voices were difficult to hear with the rain, but he still throw his hands in the air on reaction.

 —I don't know! I never felt rain before!

 Right.

 Minkowski felt it again, that pang on her heart that sometimes felt when she remembered That, when a sound took her out of her mood. Laughter. Eiffel was laughing, plain and simple, arms outstretched and facing the covered sky with a smile. His clothes were starting to soak, but by the look at his face he really didn't care about it. She just looked at him, eyebrow raised but a smile slowly creeping at the corner of her mouth.

 —What are you...

 —It feels so good! Why do movies use rain on sad scenes? It's so nice!

 He tried to take some of the water from his face at no avail, genuine laughter spilling out of his mouth as she felt a shiver up her spine at seeing him soaking wet but not wanting to take him out of his newfound joy. It... had been a while since she saw him that happy. Hell, she was sure she could count with one hand the times she saw him that happy, no trace of sarcasm or knowledge of impending doom looming over them. Even with their current condition she couldn't help but laugh with him from inside the car, feeling warm.

 —Hey, Renée?

 —Hm?

 He grabbed her hands, trying to pull her outside of the car.

 —Come with me.

 —Oh, definitely not, I've seen enough rain already.

 —C'mon!

 —Why?

 —To dance!

 —To _what_?

 —Like the song! You know, "singing and dancing in the rain"?

 —Wh... —It took her a second to get what he was saying, and to their surprise she laughed, hard, at that proposition—. From where do you know that song?

 —It's from a musical, right? Dominik, he... —His eyes wavered for a second, before looking at her again with a smile—... he told me you liked musicals...

 —I... —Years ago she would have denied it, feeling deep shame for having interest on such a silly thing and for someone down her line of command to know about it, but those years mostly passed already, and he was now her equal. Her friend—. Yeah, I do. —She laughed, frowning—. Do you even know the song, tho?

 —Well... No... But I thought you would, maybe?

 —I might. —He smiled, all teeth and reaching his eyes, while his cheeks and nose flushed red behind the rain -thick rain that started to taint white the cornfield behind- and he looked just a bit surprised when she took his hands and wrist on her own—. But for next time, Doug. —Joke on him, for letting his guard down, as she dragged him inside of the car with a pull.

 He yelped, but ultimately couldn't do anything to stop it. She opened the glove box with a hand and took off a plane blanket, those that Dominik liked to collect from his travels, and gave it to him. He was shivering.

 —I won't let you die of pneumonia, of all things and after all these years.

 Eiffel laughed, shakily and as he buried himself inside the blanket.

 —Just how many times did I almost die?

 —Oh, you have no idea.

 —No, I really don't. —She looked at him, but his smile didn't skip a beat for once, and despite everything her's didn't as well. She put a hand on his hair, affectively taking the excess of water as he closed his eyes, smiling. Their skin, both of his as hers, were covered in scars, and even if he didn't remember them she knew he was still him.

 The sound of music echoed faintly as the storm grow stronger and the rain above the roof and around them filled the cozy silence between them. She heard him sigh, nesting on that and a few blankets more. His eyes were closed, and for a few minutes she thought that he had fallen asleep, when she looked at him just when he peeked between the blankets at her. He just smiled softly.

 —Well, —She started, eyebrows raised but smile present on her face—, what did you think, about your first rain experience?

 —Eh... —He moved inside his cocoon, and she knew he was trying to gesticulate with his hands—. I couldn't dance, but the smell was good. —He took a deep breath, and she couldn't help but do the same, it had been a while since she smelled the green smell of wet plants and ground. Before she could remember something else from space he looked at her again—. I loved it.

 —That's good... But never try to get out of the car like that. —He laughed softly, sound muffled by both the rain and the blanket, before he sighed some words. And she shouldn't have felt so surprised, really, knowing very well that he still listened those logs of his, but it Had been a while since he called her that in that soft tone of voice.

  —Aye aye, commander.

  It bothered her way less than she would have thought, ghost of a smile still present on her lips, as she kept driving through the middle of the yellow tinted field.

**Author's Note:**

> i just.............. i just want them to be happy ;_;


End file.
